Mi profesor y yo
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Hinata, una chica normal, que viene de una familia rica, se independizó y ahora vive sola en un departamento. Esta en primer año de instituto. Sasuke, un chico normal, viene de una familia rica, que murió en un accidente. Es un profesor titular. ¿Tienen algo que ver estos dos? ¿¡Porque despiden a Sasuke? ¿¡Será acaso que renuncio? ¿Que tiene que ver Hinata con todo esto?


**¡Yo!**

**Hana trae One-shot ^^**

**"pensamientos y sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Mi profesor y yo**

_Corríamos por el bosque, pasando cada árbol sin darnos cuenta hacia dónde íbamos _

_-¡Más rápido Hinata-chan!- escuche que me gritaba _

_-¡E-espérame Sasuke-kun!- le respondía yo agotada _

_Tras tanto correr, llegamos a un pequeño lago que jamás habíamos visto _

_-E-es hermoso…- susurré sorprendida _

_-Te lo regalo Hime- me dijo Sasuke, tomándome la mano, me miró sonriente _

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun- le di un beso en la mejilla _

_¿Cuántos años teníamos? _

Fue entonces cuando desperté

-Otra vez ese sueño…- murmuré molesta

Primer día de clases, camine por todo mi cuarto hasta tomar mi uniforme, entré al baño luego de darme cuenta que tenía tiempo de sobra, tomé una larga ducha, tuve tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas. Al salir del baño, ya tenía puesto mi uniforme, miré de nuevo el reloj, aun faltaba hora y media para entrar al instituto. Preparé mi desayuno y comí, alisté mi bolso y salí hacia el instituto… planeaba saltarme la ceremonia de entrada así que paré a comprar algunas cosas en un supermercado

-Hime- escuche detrás mio, mientras buscaba algo de pan

-Sasuke-kun- respondí sorprendida

-¿No deberías estar en la ceremonia de entrada?- preguntó mirándome sospechosamente

-Es una muy buena pregunta, ¿no deberías estar TU allí?- le respondí con una sonrisa triunfal

-Bueno… estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu- respondió sonriendo de lado

-Ahí está la respuesta- le dije volteándome, compre el pan necesario y me senté en una mesa

-¿Puedo comer contigo Hime?- preguntó parándose a mi lado

-Claro, siéntate- le dije sonriéndole

Se sentó en frente mio y empezó a comer pan conmigo, lo miré detalladamente, su cabello negro seguía igual de rebelde que siempre, sus ojos eran fríos, pero se compensaban con las sonrisas cálidas que solo me brindaba a mi, estaba un poco mas alto que la ultima vez que lo había visto... Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Una hora más tarde decidimos irnos al instituto… por separado. Entré al salón, dando el habitual –Buenos días- mis compañeras se acercaron a mí

-Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué no viniste a la ceremonia?- preguntó una chica de cabello rosa

Sakura, una chica muy bonita, su cabello es de un rosa fuerte natural... ni ella tiene alguna idea de porque su cabello es así, es una de las chicas mas llamativas del curso, tiene buen cuerpo, no es ni voluptuosa, ni plana, sabe como aprovechar sus atributos. Su personalidad es bastante fuerte, se enoja con facilidad y golpea al que provoca su enojo... normalmente es su novio, Naruto. Ese chico, o su cerebro fue dañado de tantos golpes de Sakura... o no tenia cerebro cuando empezó a salir con ella... No quiero ser malentendida, el chico es una buena persona, pero a veces puede llegar a ser... bastante idiota

-Me levante tarde Sakura-chan, olvide que hoy era el primer día de clases- mentí con una sonrisa falsa

-Ya veo- murmuró sonriente

Me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté mirando hacia la ventana

-Buenos días- escuchamos la voz de nuestro profesor

-Buenos días- respondieron la mayoría de mis compañeros

-La clase está empezando- volvió a hablar –Primero tomaré asistencia- y así empezó a decir nombres, Inuzuka, Haruno, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Aburame, entre otros –Hyuga Hinata- mencionó

-Aquí- respondí suavemente

"A pasado algún tiempo desde que dijo mi nombre completo"

Pasados algunos minutos de nombres y –aquí- nuestro profesor se paró en frente de todos

-Necesito que la delegada de la clase recoja los deberes de vacaciones, ¿Hinata-chan?- finalizó con una pregunta

-Si, Sasuke-sensei- respondí levantándome para pasar de puesto en puesto

Oh si… lo había olvidado… Uchiha Sasuke es mi profesor

* * *

Luego de que el primer bloque de clases acabara, Ino, Sakura y yo, nos dirigimos a la azotea del instituto, nos sentamos a almorzar recostadas a la pared

-Llegaste tarde hoy, Hinata-chan- habló una rubia

Ino, una chica rubia de ojos azules, pero, ella no es como las otras chicas rubias de ojos azules... ella es la excepción, es bastante inteligente, es muy alegre y hermosa... bastante presumida eso si, le encanta presumir su belleza, pero es una muy buena amiga, solo tiene un defecto... es... chismosa, es la persona mas chismosa que conozco, no existe rumor en el instituto que ella no sepa primero... (N/a: Muchas gracias Sara-chan, por ayudarme con la descripción ^^)

-Si, me levante tarde- volví a mentir -Olvide que hoy era el primer día de clases- terminé de hablar

-¿Enserio? Por que me pareció ver a una chica muy parecida a ti, desayunando con Sasuke-sensei, en un supermercado cercano- habló Ino con un tono victorioso, solo me sonrojé en respuesta

-¿¡Enserio!?- preguntó casi en un grito Sakura -¿¡Por que no me dijiste!?- preguntó fingiendo rabia

-Porque estábamos en el salón, eso crearía un problema para él- respondí apresurada, ambas me abrazaron

-Aun no puedo creer que nuestro sensei sea tu amigo de la infancia- habló Ino suavemente

¿Cuantos años teníamos en ese momento? A si, él tenia 14 y yo estaba rondando los 7... gran diferencia de edad... me pregunto si yo ya estaba enamorada de él en ese momento

Luego del almuerzo, bajamos de nuevo al salón, para dar inicio a otro bloque de clases con Sasuke... ¡Ah! ¡Como odio a mis compañeras de curso! No pueden ser disimuladas, ¡No! ¡Ellas deben mostrar su amor por él!

-Deja tus celos, Hina-chan- escuche a Sakura a mi lado

-No es justo... yo lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo... y ni siquiera me presta atención- murmuré dolida

-Haruno, Hyuga, ¿Que tanto hablan?- preguntó nuestro profesor

-No es nada sensei- respondí avergonzada

-Y dices que no te presta atención- ironizó Sakura con una sonrisa, decidí ignorarla

* * *

_Corríamos por el bosque, pasando cada árbol sin darnos cuenta hacia dónde íbamos_

_-¡Más rápido Hinata-chan!- escuche que me gritaba_

_-¡E-espérame Sasuke-kun!- le respondía yo agotada_

_Tras tanto correr, llegamos a un pequeño lago que jamás habíamos visto_

_-E-es hermoso…- susurré sorprendida_

_-Te lo regalo Hime- me dijo Sasuke, tomándome la mano, me miró sonriente_

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun- le di un beso en la mejilla_

_-Te quiero Hime... jamas lo olvides- murmuró __abrazándome_

_-Yo tambien te quiero Sasuke-kun- le respondí avergonzada_

-¡Ah! ¡No de nuevo!-grite molesta

Si... otra vez ese sueño

Han pasado, mas o menos cuatro meses desde que iniciamos clases de nuevo... estamos cerca de las vacaciones de invierno, estoy cerca de entrar a segundo año. Me tomé mi tiempo para arreglarme... no es que quiera llegar tarde, simplemente tengo tiempo de sobra

Al llegar a clases, los vi a todos alborotados, las fans locas del profesor estaban amontonadas en un solo lugar, mientras que mis compañeros hablaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello, pase al lado de las locas y escuche un poco de su conversación

-Le traje un pastel hecho en casa a Sasuke-sensei... ojala lo acepte- habló una seguida de varios chillidos de emoción

"Hmp... ni siquiera saben que no le gusta el dulce... que estúpidas"

Me acerque a Sakura y a Ino con una mueca de diversión en mi rostro

-¿Que sucede Hina-chan?- me preguntó Ino malvadamente

-Las ventajas de ser su amiga de la infancia- le respondí subiendo los hombros

Tras una hora de espera... Kakashi, el director apareció por la puerta del salón

-Lo siento chicos, Sasuke-sensei está enfermo así que no puede venir hoy, pueden irse a casa- habló soltando una risa nerviosa ante las quejas

El grupo de locas, chillo con desesperación al no saber donde vivía nuestro profesor

"Ventajas de ser su amiga de la infancia"

-¿Iras verdad?- me preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

-¡Claro que ira!- respondió Ino, por mi

-Claro que iré- le dije a Sakura con una sonrisa divertida

Volví a mi departamento y me cambie, me puse una blusa de mangas negra, a juego con una falda, tome mis medias veladas y me las puse... estaba empezando a hacer frío. Salí de mi departamento con rapidez, tomé un atajo y llegué al edificio de departamentos del centro de la ciudad, entre y marque el piso 7 en el ascensor, cuando llegué, toqué la puerta tres veces y esperé a que el abriera

-Oh, Hime... pasa- habló con un tono sombrío, me abrió un espacio y entre

-¿Que pasa con tanta oscuridad?- pregunté abriendo las ventanas, Sasuke tapó sus ojos con sus manos -¡Es por eso que estas enfermo!- le dije fingiendo molestia

-Ya, ya, no importa Hime- respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Vete a la cama, te haré una sopa de pollo- le dije sacándolo de allí

-Que linda... serás buena esposa- respondió dándome la espalda, me sonroje sobremanera

-Qu-que cosas dices... ¡vete a la cama! ¡Debes tener fiebre!- le hablé moviéndome torpemente por la cocina

-Si, si...- respondió caminando hacia la habitación

-Ese idiota...- murmure avergonzada

Tras preparar la sopa, camine hacia su cuarto con una bandeja en mis manos, abrí la puerta con dificultad y cuando entré, lo encontré dormido, sonreí y deje la bandeja en la mesa de te que había en su habitación, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado

-Que lindo...- murmuré suavemente -Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme...- continué acercándome a él -No tiene esa expresión de molestia de siempre- solté divertida, notando que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios -Si tan solo... me vieras- susurré robandole un beso fugaz -¿¡Que acabo de hacer!?- me pregunté exaltada, me alejé un poco, recosté mis brazos en la cama y luego acomodé mi cabeza encima de estos... al poco tiempo me quedé dormida

Desperté sintiendo cansancio, Sasuke me miraba con una sonrisa ladina

-¡Ah!- grité sorprendida

-No tienes que gritar... no es como si te hubiera hecho algo, solo te estaba mirando- respondió sentándose en la cama

-Me sorprendiste idiota, es normal que grite- le dije llevando una mano a mi pecho

-Ehh... no me llames idiota, tonta- me respondió divertido

-Te iré a calentar la sopa- le hablé levantándome, tomé la bandeja y la llevé a la cocina, puse la sopa en la olla y encendí el fuego

-Definitivamente serás buena esposa- lo escuche hablar detrás de mi, me abrazó por la cintura y acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello

-De-deja de decir estupideces- respondí nerviosa

-Ehh... estas tartamudeando de nuevo, pensé que lo habías superado- dijo divertido

-Sabes que solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa- conteste soltando el agarre de sus brazos en mi cintura

-¿Se puede saber por que estas nerviosa?- preguntó con el mismo tono

-No...- respondí caminando hacia la sala

-Ehh... eres mala- se acerco lentamente hacia mi -Estas en el departamento de un chico... sola- habló mientras continuaba avanzando

-Si... pero, yo confió en ti- respondí controlándome

"¿A donde quiere llegar...?"

-¿Confías en mi? Sin embargo estas nerviosa... ¿Sabes? Soy un hombre ante todo- dijo tomando mis muñecas fuertemente

-Te conozco... se que no serías capaz de hacerme daño- contesté nerviosa -Ademas, no eres del tipo de chico que se acostaría con una chica porque si- murmuré dando varios pasos hacia atrás... me enrede con mis piernas y caímos al suelo

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, él estaba encima de mi, sosteniendo mis muñecas, para que yo no pudiera levantarme

-S-si- respondí sonrojada

-¿Estas completamente segura... Hime?- preguntó acercando su rostro a el mio

-¡Sasuke! ¡No es justo que no hayas ido a clase!- la puerta se abrió rápidamente

-Director...- murmuró Sasuke, ambos volteamos a mirar a Kakashi

(N/a: Kakashi salvaje aparece xD ¡No me maten!)

* * *

-No puedo entender, como ustedes llegaron a esa posición- habló Kakashi molesto

-Director, fue mi culpa- respondió Sasuke haciendo una reverencia

-Sasuke-kun...- susurré sorprendida

-Yo le pedí a Hinata-chan que fuera a mi casa- continuo diciendo

-Actúas como si yo no supiera que ustedes son amigos desde hace tanto tiempo...- murmuró Kakashi cansadamente

-¡Fue mi culpa Kakashi-sensei!- dije casi gritando, baje la cabeza, sentí como todos en la habitación me miraban sorprendidos -Yo... ¡Yo fui a casa de Sasuke-sensei a averiguar como estaba, yo fui la que lo tiro al piso, el solo estaba tratando de levantarse!- hable apresuradamente

-¿Es eso cierto Sasuke-san?- preguntó una mujer del concejo

-No... todo fue por mi obra, si me disculpan iré a recoger mis cosas, me iré hoy mismo del colegio- contestó saliendo del lugar

Desde ese día... jamas lo volví a ver

* * *

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que Sasuke se fue de Japón. Intenté llamarlo, le mande mensajes, e-mails... él simplemente no contestaba... un día me cansé de hacerlo así que no volvi a tratar de contactarlo. Luego de que él se fue, mis compañeras de clases empezaron a llamarme por apodos que no están bien dichos en una chica, me escribían cosas en mi asiento y me dejaban cartas en mi casillero... Ignoré todo eso... yo solo quería volver a verlo, una vez mas, quería volver a escuchar su voz... solo una vez... pero nada de eso sucedió

Con frecuencia fui al despacho del director, nunca supo como darme indicaciones de él... simplemente se lo había tragado la tierra

_-Hinata-chan... tu sabes que soy el tutor legal de Sasuke, mientras Itachi-san esta estudiando en el extranjero ¿no?- habló Kakashi_

_-S-si...- respondí nerviosa_

_-Entonces, ayúdame a cuidar de él ¿Esta bien?- finalizó en una pregunta_

_-¡Si!- conteste alegremente_

-Hmp... ha pasado tiempo desde eso- murmuré suavemente

-Hinata-chan, por favor sirve la mesa numero 6- escuche la voz de mi jefe

-¡Si!- respondí entusiasta

A si... ya terminé el instituto, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, para pagar mis estudios en la universidad, ya que mi padre no lo piensa hacer... como todo desde que me independicé

-Bienvenido- dijimos todas las meseras a coro, al oír la campanilla de la puerta sonar, caminé hacia el mostrador para tomar algunos menu's

-Ehh... en todo este tiempo, no he visto a Hina-chan salir con un solo chico- escuche a mi jefe, decirle a otra chica que trabajaba conmigo

-Tiene razón... tal vez no tiene ningún interés en los hombres...- respondió la chica cuchicheando con él

"Si tengo interés... solo que es solo en uno"

Camine hacia la mesa y entregué el menú al hombre que estaba sentado

-Cuando este listo para ordenar me avisa- le dije volteandome

-Hime...- escuche

"Esa voz..."

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...- susurré al voltearme -¡Tu! ¡Bastado!- le dije captando la atención de todos en el lugar

-Ven conmigo- Sasuke se levantó y tomó mi muñeca, me sacó del lugar y me llevó a unas calles lejos del restaurante

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres ahora!?- pregunté molesta

-Esto- respondió

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, al principió estaba sorprendida pero poco a poco, empecé a corresponder aquel beso con suavidad... me sentí única, el mundo dejo de dar vueltas, sentí como mi corazon empezaba a latir rápido, subí mis manos hasta su pecho y me aferré a su camisa, luego lo empuje

-¿¡Pero que haces!?- pregunté exaltada,

-Te beso...- dijo con simpleza

-¿¡Quien te dio el derecho a hacerlo!?- le pregunté molesta

-Tu me besaste aquella vez... cuando estaba dormido... y yo no te dije nada- respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¡E-estabas despierto!- contesté avergonzada -¿Por que te fuiste?- pregunté con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Aun eras una estudiante... no podíamos tener nada si yo era tu profesor- respondió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-No tenias por que desaparecer así- le dije dejando caer mis lagrimas

-Eras menor de edad... no quería que se estuviera hablando por allí...- contestó secando mis lagrimas -Yo solo tenia la esperanza de que al volver tu... siguieras teniendo esos sentimientos por mi- me dijo mirándome tiernamente -¿Aun los tienes?- preguntó acercándose a mi rostro, me besó de nuevo no tarde nada en corresponder el beso, al separarnos, pegó su frente en la mía -Te amo Hime- murmuró para luego abrazarme

-Sasuke-kun... yo... yo tambien te amo- le respondí aferrándome a su camisa

-Gracias a Kami-sama- me dijo alzándome y dándome vueltas por los aires, reí divertida -¿Y bien? ¿Serías mi esposa?- preguntó al bajarme

-¿Que?- pregunte sorprendida

-Varias veces te dije ¿no? Que serías buena esposa... Quiero que seas la mía, no te quiero compartir con nadie- respondió sonriendo calidamente

-¡Es muy rápido todavía...!- contesté avergonzada

_A si... en ese entonces... ya estaba enamorada de él_

* * *

**-Fin-**

**Espero les haya gustado, me base un poco en un manga shoujo que leí pero, ahora no recuero el nombre ^^U**

**Son las... 2:30 am en este momento y estoy que muero de sueño, a parte tengo dolor de cabeza... se me está haciendo habitual**

**Espero que no les haya importado que haya cambiado un poquito las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke, Hina esta mas tsundere y Sasuke es mas abierto**

**No se enojen conmigo c:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen feliz**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
